145367-morning-coffee-1026-weekend-is-dead-long-live-the-monday-volume-2
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This was Khandi yesterday. She finished Malgrave at 49 and gave GrimBlightHavenVault the finger! I was so proud! Now, if we can just get *everyone* to skip that zone, maybe the devs will take it back to the drawing board. Too many eyeballs across too many zones. Edited October 26, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- Heh. I don't hate it exactly but four zones of the corruption zombie apocalypse is too much. That that plotline makes the reason for hard factions meaningless is just the cherry on the top. | |} ---- Yeah, for me, it's nothing but the aesthetics. I don't care for the whole "Strain motif" of purple slimy eyeballs and pus-filled sacs of goo. No thanks. I mean, the exanite parts are pretty enough, if a little plain but otherwise, meh. I would much rather end my questing in Malgrave and start gearing up than sit through the eyebally muck of GrimBlightVaultHaven again. | |} ---- ---- You know where I enjoyed the Strain? In the Drusera instances. They were suitably creepy, the Entity was all gruesome and scary ... and then, it was over and I didn't have to quest there for THREE FREAKING ZONES! :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- But my dear Tex... I'm on Entity! :P Come on by anytime! It's still WIP but, as I've become hopeless addicted to this build, it'll probably be done in 1-2 weeks. :D Right now a lot of time will be going to constructing the 10 inhabitable apartments. :) | |} ---- Really? Why did I think you're a Euro? Derp. Too many friends for my short-term memory to keep up with. Stupid 1980's. :lol: | |} ---- Well, bear in mind that those are core tropes in cosmic horror science fiction, mostly brought to prominence by the Lovecraft Circle of authors, like Lovecraft, Howard, and company. Those stories have inspired lots of other folks, from Scott and Giraud and Giger, to Moore and Gaiman and Straczynski, and of course, the folks at Blizzard. Just because these stories also inspired Blizzard to liberally use those tropes, doesn't mean that Carbine's folks are stealing them from Blizzard - they too are stealing them from Lovecraft and Howard and Bloch and such. And yes, that includes the "trapped in a jar" trope, which comes out in The Whisperer in Darkness very well, and also the "communicable terrain" trope which arises largely out of The Colour Out Of Space. Both of them good reads. Speaking of good reads: https://www.goodreads.com/shelf/show/cosmic-horror | |} ---- ---- ---- Exactly. As I said, in the Drusera instances, it was perfectly done. The initial "shock" after opening the first door and having to burn your way in, the horror in Dru's voice in that first room with the corrupted animals, the multi-mission build up before the Entity-reveal. *THAT* is how horror is supposed to work. The GrimBlightVaultHaven zones don't do that except in one place: the crashed, infested ship mini-instance. THAT is dark, foreboding, creepy and done right. Honestly, if it had been me, I would have made "strain areas" in more lower-zones (instead of basically starting in Wilderrun) to set the stage. I would have made the Havens all one zone and used Grimvault to be better transition between Malgrave, the Defile and the Havens - and then lumped all the giant, purple-eyebally crap into the one zone. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah ok, I guess the reward made sense then =) Hope it's not a year until next one, I would like to have different ones every now and then =) | |} ---- ---- ---- ----